Everything has Changed
by ElizabethMc
Summary: A story about travelling through dimensions. A TMNT Story. I do not own TMNT or any of the characters from their universe.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Elizabeth (POV)

A Party. I used to enjoy the socialisation and the alcohol, but I'm not eighteen anymore. I never thought growing up would make me so bitter to those who still wanted to stay young. I grew out of friends and became distant. I isolated myself from almost everyone except Emmet. The only person who has been there for me. The only person I wanted there for me. No matter how I distanced myself I always received invitations from former friends. A new one arrived in the mail. It was a bright blue card with a big twenty-one on the front.

"A Birthday Party" I frowned throwing it aside. More money to throw down the drain. I stopped myself. Was I always this bitter? I turned and picked the card back up reading it thoroughly this time. "You are invited to Shannon's twenty-first on the second on February at 9pm" Shannon.. I hadn't seen her in almost a year. College separated most of my friends and I, and I wasn't the kind of person to keep in touch if you didn't bother to. I had other interests, and running after forgotten friends wasn't one of them. But why did this bother me now? It had been almost two years since I had been with all my old friends I didn't think I had cared but obviously I had. I smiled, thinking it would be good to see them again.. good, but awkward. I wanted to go, and I wanted Emmet to go too. I brought the card up to my room thinking up ways of asking him and hoping he would come along, he should, he was my boyfriend after all.

"No" he sighed. "You know I don't want to"

"But why? It will be fun, we rarely go out anymore and we barely ever go out and drink" I tried to keep eye contact. Maybe I could make him submit. I knew I got my way a lot with him. He just loved me too much.

"Because.. It will be uncomfortable, and a waste of money. We don't even know these people anymore" He was right, and I knew it. I just wanted to go and I wasn't giving up.

"Please" I begged "If we end up sitting on our own looking like losers I promise we can leave and get food delivered at home. We can eat it in bed" I winked. For some reason he liked them. I always thought I looked like a dirty miner with a crooked smile. But it worked. He agreed and I was happy, as usual.

January came and went. It was the coldest winter in a long time and the wind could've gone through to your bones. February only brought more rain and wind. I decided I would wear jeans and a knitted jumper to the party with small black heels. It seemed sensible. I had recently gotten my hair cut for Christmas and was now sporting a full fringe. I hadn't changed my hair since I was thirteen. I felt it was time. I was excited to see the people I had decided to cut out of my life. I sounded harsh, but it was true. Emmet wasn't particularly happy about being dragged along but he stayed quiet and well-mannered for my sake. As we arrived at the venue I became aware that I might not be wanted by many people here, and a sense of dread overwhelmed me. "I should've listened to you" I whispered in Emmet's ear. He gave me an 'I told you so' look and walked ahead of me. I quickly walked after him. He was pissed. I could tell, but I forgot about it when I was hugged from behind. I had no idea who it was and as lips pressed against my cheek I could feel sweat form in my palms. "Hi Bids" She screeched in my ear. "Long time no see" I could tell from her breathe she had already been drinking but I smiled and turned. "Naomi!" I spread my arms for a hug. Was I doing this now? I always wanted to maim those vapid, annoying women who played games with their so called friends. I realised, I definitely was doing this now. "I hate myself" I thought. As we chatted walking into the venue I could see Emmets face. He was still annoyed. I was going to have to do some apologising tonight. He walked behind us silently and was ignored by Naomi.

As the night progressed I felt even worse about dragging Emmet along. Everyone was intoxicated and he had only spoken to three people. One of them was me. "I'm sorry" I yelled over the music. "Sorry, for what?" I hated when he played these games, making me spell out everything I had done wrong. "I'm sorry for dragging you to this stupid place, with these idiotic people who mean nothing to me. We could've stayed at home and ordered food and watched PewDiePie on Youtube." I snuggled into him. After a few seconds he put his arms around me.

"Do you want to go?"

"Yes" I looked up at him and he smiled at me. We had started to get and move when the DJ started singing 'Happy Birthday'. Emmet and I looked at each other and mutually acknowledge that we were not so bitter to leave in the middle of the birthday song. As Shannon was blowing out her candles there was an enormous sound overhead. It sounded like a plane, but very close. Everyone stopped moving and looked up. The sound increased and soon we all had our hands over our ears. People were scared and many girls began screaming. The venue door was knocked on. Thump! Thump! Thump! Until finally it flew open. Dust and smoke descended and I could feel the cold air around me. There was a mass of screams. Crashes and Bangs. Then Silence. Emmet had pulled me behind a pillar and I could only partially see the entrance, but I was stunned at what I saw. The figure was at least 8 feet in length and his skin was an orange glow. The horn on his head was sharp and menacing. He roared. Screams erupted around the bar. More ivory could be seen following their leader and a blipping sound could be heard from a monitor in their hands.

"Triceratons" I whispered. Emmet's face was in shock. I was in shock. It wasn't real. It couldn't be real. These were fictional characters. There was no way they could be here. I stayed behind the pillar and held Emmet's hand. The Triceratons moved around the room and pointed their device at everyone they passed. Sometimes the sound was more frequent and high pitched but I had no idea why. They dragged people away screaming and pointing laser guns and where on their way over to our hiding spot behind the pillar. I was presented and their toy screamed.

"Commander Mozar" one of them hissed "This reading is off the charts" The Triceraton with the cyborg hand approached. I knew who he was, but I remained quiet. "What do you know of the Fugitoid?" he screamed at me. His breath enveloped me and I could feel strands of hair being pulled by the booming voice.

"The Fugitoid is not on earth" I spoke up. Looking him straight in the eyes. I could feel the eyes of the people around me. I wondered if they knew what these aliens wanted. I hoped they didn't for their sake. Mozar pounded his fist into a beam. Dust and debris scattered. "You lie Human! We followed the signal he left by transporting beam. Professor Honeycut and the four terrapin creatures escaped to this planet." He was looking at me; his eyes were wide and desperate. I smirked. "Your Prime Leader will be displeased. You have come all this way for nothing." I was becoming courageous. I watched him carefully and clearly stated. "The Fugitoid is not on Earth"

Mozar roared at the top of his lungs. I could feel Emmet shift his weight beside me. "What are you doing?" he whispered. "Saving us" I said. Mozar stormed around the room crashing tables, shattering glass. He removed his laser gun from his belt and focused in on me. "Who are you? Human!" I was scared now. Forgetting that I might become a corpse and not a hero. I gulped for the first time. "I am no one."

"Then how is it you have knowledge about the Fugitoid?!"

"I just do. It is common knowledge here. The Fugitoid was on Earth but now he isn't!"

Mozar aimed at my forehead. Emmet stepped out from behind the pillar. "No!" he tried to pull me away but I stayed in place. I began remembering the episode of the turtles where Donatello was captured by the Triceratons and convinced the Prime Leader he wasn't on Earth. What was the word he used? Posi.. Positropic? Positronic? Yes!

"Commander Mozar! If you do not believe me then scan for the Fugitoids Positronic Energy signature." I could hear laughter from all of the beasts.

"Positronic Energy? You are a fool Human. Positronic Energy is as common as space dust. Do not try to trick the great Triceraton Republic."

"Earth's technology isn't advanced enough." I tried to appeal to him. "Your Prime Leader will be angry if he knew that all you needed to do was scan the earth, do you want to take that chance Mozar? I promise you Professor Honeycut is not here" I had convinced him it wasn't safe to take that bet.

"Very Well" he grinned. "But as compensation you will join us abroad our ship. The Prime Leader will want to speak to you." I stiffened and Emmets grip tightened on me. "And I think we will take a few of your friends just to make sure you don't try anything stupid." He pointed at Emmet and turned. "Take them Triceratons. The Prime Leader awaits!" I was pushed forward and I could hear the cries of others being gathered too. Emmet walked beside me. "What's going on?" he whispered.

"I don't know, but I don't think they know they travelled through another dimension. This is too crazy. They won't leave unless they know for sure the Fugitoid isn't here." I cringed and hoped others hadn't stumbled into our dimension.

Emmet held my hand as we walked out into the cold. Hurried by Triceratons we were soon walking up the ramp way to the ship.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Elizabeth POV

It had been an hour and we still hadn't seen the Prime Leader. Mozar's captain placed Emmet and me in a cell and opposite us were ten other people from Shannon's party. It was wet, cold and I knew we were all scared.

"Biddy! What is going on?!" I looked up. These people were staring at me. Expecting me to know all the answers. I may know who these aliens are but I had no idea what to expect now. I was sure when they knew about the scan that they would just leave.

"They are Triceratons, Aliens from another dimension" I replied flatly and looked away.

"Why did they take us? Who is this Fugitoid? What are they going to do? Where will they take us?" So many questions at once. I was confused enough now I have the responsibility of having to take care of all these people.

"Shut up" Emmet yelled. "We are caged up and we can't do anything right now. Let's just play along. Bid's is sure they will go along with this scan and leave. So be patient!" I thanked him with a hug and continued his speech. "These aliens want a robot with information about a teleportation device, they think he is here, but he isn't. They will leave soon. I promise." I wasn't sure about that, but I needed to keep these people calm.

It was coming up to 3.25am. They hadn't taken Emmets watch. But I could see my phone in a pile on the ground. I had gotten four texts. It was probably my mother wondering when we were coming home. I began to wonder if there were any emergency services outside trying to figure out what this Triceraton ship was. They wouldn't win. The Irish police were useless against normal criminals; they would be exterminated by an advanced alien species. The door opened several minutes later and two Triceraton guards walked straight over to my cell. "The Prime Leader will see you now Human" one of them said as they opened the gate. I nodded and stepped out and followed. Emmet watched me leave and mouthed 'I love you'.

"AH Human!" Prime Leader Zanramaon exclaimed as I entered the room. "Tell me, tell me, how is it you know about the Fugitoid?" I walked slowly up to the Triceraton leader. I could smell him from about four feet away. It was a mixture of salt and incense, and blood. He grabbed my hand and pulled me the rest of the distance towards him. "Prime Leader." I began. "My name is Elizabeth, and I believe you are wrong about the Fugitoid being on Earth. He is definitely gone. Not only is he not on Earth. He is not in this dimension." The Prime leader gave me a confused look. "This… This.. Dimension? What do you mean Human?"

"I can't explain. I just know I can prove to you that Professor Honeycutt is not here. Did Commander Mozar tell you about the positronic energy scan?" The Prime Leader grinned and turned his back to me. "Human, do you know anything about the might of the Triceraton republic?" His tone confused and frightened me. "I know you are a war-like race and very powerful"

"True, Human." He began to walk toward a monitor. "We are a great nation. Since I was a hatchling I have always dreamed of being a great and powerful ruler, and today I believe I can say I have become that ruler." He paused. "Mozar! Higher the aesthetic beams!" I stood beside the Prime Leader, confused I really had no idea what I should do, or if I was really safe. I suddenly realised we were standing in front of a window and its shutters were opening. I gasped at what I saw outside. We were in Space! It was Black and Enormous! The Prime Leader pointed out. "That is where we will find the Fugitoid!" I followed his finger. A pink and purple mist hung in the blackness of space. It was beautiful. "What is there?" I asked?

"That is the dimensional rift we passed through accidently, and if it wasn't for you, Human, we might not have realised for many days. Beautiful isn't it. Our technology allows us to absorb its energy and create a portal for individual use, a pod is being constructed as we speak" He grinned towards me and screamed "Guards! Take her back to the holding cell!" I was too stunned to respond. They weren't going to bring us back home? What was I going to tell everyone? I was dragged out the door and brought back to my cell. Emmet's face was relieved that I wasn't hurt but I could tell that the questions were going to begin again, and this time I didn't have the strength to pretend.

"What's happening" he whispered. I just shook my head and he knew. He put his arms around me and kissed my head. I could already hear the voices and screams from our cell mates. I explained what was happening. Many cried. I cried too.

Nothing had happened for hours except a slight tremor. I thought nothing of it. I hadn't noticed when we had taken off and where in the deepest part of space. I didn't trust myself anymore. More Time and more waiting then finally I heard the guards outside talking. There was laser fire and the door opened. It was dark. I was hoping it might be them. I knew they wouldn't ignore the Triceraton invasion. I wanted to see them, but I wanted to get everyone home too. "Hello?" I said. "Can you help us?" The lights switched on suddenly, blinding me for a few seconds. I adjusted, and was surprised. "Karai?!" she stood next to the cell door, her katana in hand and stared at me with caution. "Have we met?" In that second I decided to forget any ill feelings I had for this woman and asked her. "Could you open the cell door, we were captured and we need to get out. Please?" the others realised I was talking to another human and began to plead for their freedom too.

"No" she stated. My heart broke, and Emmet began to shout through the bars at this cold hearted woman. She turned and walked away picked up a piece of equipment and began to walk out the door. "I am here for the Shredder! Not to carry dead weight." And with that she was gone. I was at least ten minutes later before we heard another sound.

More guards came rushing to our cells and examined what had happened. "You! Human!" one of them pointed at me "The Prime Leader wants you again" I was escorted back to the throne room and placed before the Prime Leader. He was shaking with rage. "Did you fin…"

"No!" he interrupted me, throwing a large cup across the room. Behind me the room door opened again. I dared not look back. "Prime Leader we have captured one of the terrapin creatures, perhaps he will tell us where the Fugitoid is." My eyes widened as a figure was placed beside me on the steps. I recognised him straight away. "Excellent", the Prime Leader began "His companion has no further information for me." The turtle looked at me and frowned. "I don't know this gi.."

"Silence! You disgusting creature!" He boomed. "You will tell me only about Professor Honeycutt and his location on this planet."

"He is not on Earth" Donatello and I shouted at him simultaneously. "I told you to scan the planet" I was determined to be listen to. Donatello was watching me and mouthed "Scan?"

"We have no time for your games; you only wish to stall to save the Fugitoid from his fate. A Positronic scan will do no good." Donatello realised what I was talking about and began to convince the Prime Leader just as I remembered he had. I began to relax. I drifted from the conversation wondering if that portal had been built yet.

"Commander Mozar! We Triceratons assume nothing only victory!"

"Yes Prime Leader" he began the scan. I was back. Donatello stood beside me and smiled "Thanks for the save, I'm Donatello" I didn't want to explain myself again just yet so I replied simply and smiled. "I'm Elizabeth"

The door opened again behind us. Two Triceratons and the other three turtles arrived. "Prime Leader we captured the other terrapin creatures roaming around the halls looking for their brother should we place them in your personal torture chambers?"

The Prime Leader laughed "Excellent suggestion guard, make it so! Oh and take the Human she has an intolerant mouth"

"Yes, Prime Leader" the two guards bowed and once again I am shoved out the door. I turned and saw that the scan was 21% done. We walked silently down a corridor. Donatello broke the silence, "Great rescue guys!" When all of our bonds were released I almost expected it. "Monza Ram!" he exclaimed "okay, open mouth, insert foot!"

"Who's the girl?" Raphael asked. Everyone turned to look at me. "This is Elizabeth, she helped me with the Prime Leader." Donatello greeted me. But I wasn't really accepting this. All I could think about was Emmet and the others. "Thank you for saving me" I started "but I have people who need me and we need to get home they are being held in the cells down the hallway." I knew that the All Stars were planning their revolution and I needed to get to that portal before that started. The Turtles decided to help get my friends out first and I filled in some blanks of where we all came from.

When we reached the Cells, Emmet and the others were now all together in one area. As we were opening the cells. Everyone was staring at the turtles, realising exactly who they were, but none of them said anything. I was relieved. For reasons I had regarding our own dimension. An alarm was triggered when Donatello tried accessing the computer system and doors began closing like shutters.

"I've found it, the portal simulator you were looking for is this way" We all began to run. The Shutters were half way down. There was panic on everyone's face as we reached the door. The turtles held the shutters open as long as they could for everyone.

"Stop them!" We could hear the Prime Leader in the distance. It was pure panic. Emmets feet had gone under the door when Raphael's sai was knocked out of his hand by a laser bringing the door down with a crash. "No!" I crashed on the door. I could see Emmets face, but I couldn't hear him. The turtles began attacking the door in an attempt to break it. It wasn't working. I began to cry. "Emmet!" I pointed to the portal. He looked around and knew what I was asking him to do. The Turtles were now preoccupied by attacking Triceratons. "Go" I yelled.

"Guys! There are too many, we gotta get outta here!" I could hear Leonardo behind me. I was staring at Emmet. "Go, I love you" I said. He nodded, repeated the words and hesitantly and stepped up to the platform and was gone.

"We have to go Elizabeth" I was being pulled and I ran with them. They protected me for as long as they could. We came to a dead end. A science Lab. They readied there stances and prepared for the oncoming attack.

"Can you fight? Raphael turned to me.

"No" I blunted,

"Great" His word was silenced by Triceratons roars. "For the Republic!" I stood with the turtles but was terrified by the horde I saw before me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Elizabeth (POV)

It wasn't long before the turtles were in the midst of battle. I tried to stay back, keeping out of the line of fire. I found a metal desk to hide behind and curled up with my hands over my ears. Laser fire and the sounds metal clashing were blurred and time seemed to slow down. I could feel my heart beat rapidly in my chest and my breath was shot and heavy.

The Triceratons kept coming. I could tell the turtles were becoming desperate and needed to catch their breath. "Triceratons, Stand down!" A voice boomed from behind the horde. He moved forward and placed himself between his army and the four mutants. I watched from the side lines. The Prime Leader spread his hands and began to monologue. "This will end! I have an interesting proposition for you five. Join me, help me find the Fugitoid and in return I will place you in the care of the Triceraton Republic, you will want for nothing, and will be treated as equals." He smiled down at us all. "But if you refuse, you will be exterminated." He raised his hand and signalled to his guards. They raised their guns in unison.

Leonardo stepped forward, speaking for the team. "We will never join you." I moved closer to the turtles. Watching the Triceratons carefully. The turtles sang in agreement raising their weapons.

"So be it" the Prime leader removed his pistol and aimed at Leonardo. "This is for my personal space cruiser" and he fired. Before I knew what I was doing I was in front of Leonardo, blocking him from the shot. I was hit hard and I could feel my body lift off the ground and was sent flying back into science equipment. Glass ripped my clothes and stabbed at my skin. I was badly hurt and I knew it.

Leonardo (POV)

I wasn't sure what had happened, why had she tried to save me? I would have moved or blocked the attack. Her body was passing over my head and I could do nothing but watch as she hit an enormous tube at the end of the room. Glass shattered around her and water crashed onto her body. I was convinced, she was gone and I couldn't save her. My brothers gasped at the sudden tragedy, turning back to face the Prime Leader. The battle began again. This time we had a new found energy, taking out more than half of the remaining Triceratons, as they fell the Prime Leader grabbed Michelangelo from behind. Crushing him. "Stand down turtles, or I will crack your brother in his shell."

Michelangelo fell to the ground. The Prime Leader stood and stared with his mouth open. Blood dripped to the ground and he fell to his knees. "What the hell?" Raphael stood next to me. Zanramon gasped on the floor grabbing his side. Pools of blood escaped him. He was dying.

Behind him stood a woman. It was Elizabeth. But she was different, her body slimmer, hair longer. The clothes barely hung to her body. Her jeans were now swimming on her. She walked forward from the shadows. I could already see her eyes. They glowed, a golden colour. Small black cat ears replaced her human ones and a slim black tail waved behind her. She ignored us and focused on the dying Triceraton in front of her. He bent down to his face. Long sharp nails caressed his face and as he groaned in pain she hissed at him showing two sets of pointed incisors.

"Elizabeth?" Donatello moved towards her. "Please, calm down" He pleaded. She continued to ignore us and attacked the Prime Leader ripping his throat open, finally being released from his pain. Her mouth was covered in the Triceratons black sticky blood. She stood and faced us.

"What happened to me?" She whispered, looking at her hands.

"I don't know," Donatello said. "But it's not safe here, we have to leave." I nodded in return. Elizabeth stumbled towards us grabbing Michelangelo's arm to balance herself.

"Woah, girl lean on me." He grabbed her waist and began walking to the door.

"We are not seriously taking her with us, are we?" Raph whispered. "She just ate a guy"

"We don't have a choice, she tried to save us. We can't just abandon her." Donatello was adamant. He began to walk towards the exit. Raph turned to me and we walked together. "I don't like this Leo, She might be dangerous, and we can't trust her yet." I agreed but there was nothing that we could do. She did try to save us, and now she was some sort of mutant.

"She doesn't have anywhere to go Raph, Let's just get outta here and we can figure out what to do later."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Donatello (POV)

She lay in the bedroom upstairs. She seemed exhausted. We escaped the Triceratons but only because Traximus and the All Stars rounded up the remaining soldiers and were setting off back to the home world. Back at the lair, we filled Splinter in on what had happened, and when Casey called for an update he suggested we all take a trip to his grandmother's farmhouse. Elizabeth slept the entire drive and she was still sleeping now.

"What do you think happened to her Donnie?" April shot me a questioning look, and handed me a cup of coffee.

"I think she may have come in contact with some sort of mutagen, its stable but her outburst with the Prime Leader was upsetting" I blew on the hot coffee then sipped.

"Was it anything like what changed you guys?" It was an obvious question; I had looked into that myself and found no trace of the type of mutagen that we were exposed to.

"No, her mutation is feline related, but it's not from any cat family on earth. It is definitely alien, which is why I am worried about her outburst. If I don't know what DNA she is carrying I can't predict her behaviour, and that makes her dangerous to us all." I sat down next to the computer scanning her vital signs. Her heartbeat was irregular but not alarming. April peeked over my head at the screen.

"Do you think we can handle something like that? I mean what if she does go nuts, what do we do? Let her run away knowing she could cause harm somewhere else. I sipped the coffee again and then turned back around to April.

"These are the exact questions I have been asking myself. She needs help, not an angry mob with torches and pitchforks. We can help her if she needs it. But until she wakes up we have no way of telling if that is the case or not." April nodded at me agreeing and went back into the kitchen to continue making dinner.

Elizabeth (POV)

I awoke to the smell of beef. It was almost like I could see the scent above me dancing, and teasing me, but I wasn't at home. I was somewhere new. The last thing I remembered was Leonardo. I remembered jumping towards him, and then, nothing. My mind was blank. I pushed the hair from my eyes to rub them when I felt my ears. They were larger, and softer with a hair all over them. I ran to the mirror on the wall and stared at my reflection. It was me, but, it wasn't. I was thinner, more toned and my hair had grown overnight from shoulder length to just below my breasts. My eyes were a yellow gold with a black iris and as I leaned in to observe myself closer I noticed my teeth and nails were longer and sharp. I stared at my reflection, I had changed. My new tail hung low and wrapped around my left leg and my ears dipped making me look sad.

I stood by the mirror for a long time, just watching myself. Was this a dream? The door knocked and I became aware that all I had on was an over-sized grey-shirt and new white panties. "Who is it?" I called. I was embarrassed by how casual I sounded in a strange house with a stranger knocking on the only real defence I had.

"It's April" a woman called back. "You don't know me but I'm friends with the…" I hurried and opened the door. She was taller than I expected, but so were they. Her dark auburn hair was tied back in a bun and she wore a light blue sweater with dark jeans. Her hands were full with clothes and toiletries.

"Hello" I smiled at her and she seemed uneasy but entered the room. She put the clothes on the bed and asked me to put the shampoo and other feminine products in the bathroom. When I returned she was placing clothes on a chair. She gestured for me to try them on.

"I'm sorry, they are all I have at the minute, I will be going back to the city in a few days I will bring back more for you." She smiled and sat on the bed. I walked over and picked up a purple and black t-shirt with a picture of a grumpy teddy bear on the front. I put it on immediately then pushed on the denim shorts that lay near it. I had trouble with them; my tail wouldn't allow me to pull them up. I gave April a desperate look and she walked over and began pulling them more aggressively. They wouldn't budge and I was in pain.

April pulled a scissors of the drawer in the hallway just outside my temporary room. She came back and confidently cut a hole in the shorts allowing me to fix my tail through and pull the shorts up. She handed me flip flops and then told me to follow her downstairs. She had dinner almost ready.

I skipped down the stairs and followed April into a dining room area. I wasn't expecting all four turtles, Master Splinter and Casey to be waiting all around the table. The looked up and stared when I arrived. April broke the silence with "You can sit here Elizabeth" pointing beside Raphael and Donatello. I walked over and politely smiled as I sat down.

"How are you feeling? Child" the voice was hoarse and I immediately looked to its source. Master Splinter was watching me, and she smiled softly at my embarrassment.

"I am well, thank you" I bowed slightly. I had never bowed to anyone in my entire life, but to Master Splinter, it seemed right.

"I am pleased to hear that. My sons have told me much about you. They say you have come to us from another dimension. He began to butter a slice of brown bread. "Tell me, what is your home like? Humans are the dominant race there?" His questions made me realise that I hadn't been able to fully explain where I had come from. I sat up and began to speak, telling them all about how the Triceratons had come to my dimension mistakenly looking for the Fugitoid, and had taken me because I had some knowledge about where he was. When I had finished my story we were already half way through our meal.

"How did you know about Professor Honeycutt if you are from a different dimension?" Raphael wasn't convinced my story was true. I hadn't told them the most crucial part and was struggling with what the right decision was.

"I don't know if I can tell you" Everyone looked up from their dinner and stared.

"Why can't you tell us? Was all Michelangelo could say through his half eaten bite of spaghetti and pizza bread. He licked his lips as I prepared to answer.

"I'm not sure what kind of damage it can do to my own world. By telling you it could cause a disruption, and unbalance the universe. I hadn't realised how morbid I had been. "It's just a theory" I said lowering my eyes from the table. "But I'm probably wrong."

Donatello began explaining how we met in the Prime Leader's thrown room, and then asked how I could know about what he would say unless; in my dimension I had known the turtles. I couldn't believe it, how had he figured it out. He really was a genius. I was shocked and nodded slowly. "I knew you, but not you think I did"

"What do you mean?" Leonardo turned to me, while Casey passed me the jug of water to refill my glass.

"In my dimension.." I was silent for a few seconds. "You are not real" They seemed confused by this notion. "Well you are real, but you are fictional characters." There was silence.

"What?" April dropped her fork onto the floor. It pinged against the tiles.

"You were originally comic book characters, but now you have multiple television shows and books dedicated to you. In my world, you are the figments of imagination." Silence echoed throughout the dining room and I became aware that I may have scared my new friends. It was a few more seconds before Mikey laughed and broke the silence.

"That is Awesome!" Everyone smiled back at him and some agreed. I felt better that I had told them and being with them felt like being home. My mind drifted to Emmet and my own family. What were they doing right now? I could never go home now. They couldn't see me this way. The more I thought about it the more I became angry. The Triceratons were gone but there was one person who would pay for this. Karai.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Elizabeth (POV)

The more I spent time with the turtles the more I was surprised I didn't really know them at all. I thought I knew everything about these guys' but all I really knew was what I had read and seen. It became obvious to me that not everything about them would be mentioned and it saddened me. I was embarrassed that I thought I knew everything that made them the amazing people I had come to know. It was the little things that made people, and I was learning them every day.

I discovered that Leonardo awoke every morning at dawn and would drink a full cup of lemon tea before leaving for his morning exercise, and when he returned would flick between the headline news and the lifestyle section of the daily paper. Donatello would spend most of mid-morning cleaning around the old farm house; he emptied the dish washer without complaint and would continue on his way. I became fascinated with learning more about them, but I did so silently and kept my distance. It had only been a week since I had arrived and I was already becoming comfortable with my new life.

It was Tuesday morning and I sat on the front porch swing. The grounds of the farm house were beautiful with a big barn to the left of me and a vast woods expanding behind that. I had thought about exploring but decided against it. Donatello had warned me about my condition and until he could understand what had happened to me it was unwise to wander off on my own. I obeyed his instructions but the time left me to think more and more about my old life. I was worried about what was said about my disappearance. Would Emmet be blamed? Or would my family believe his story, or was it too outrageous to even take the word of ten other witnesses.

I was sad for my family, and I was upset about my current condition. My body had changed, I barely recognised myself anymore, and I couldn't control myself when it came to raw meat. I could smell it from miles away and it made my mouth water, but that wasn't the problem that bothered me the most. I had realised that Karai had been one of the main reasons why I was here and a mutant. I hated her for it and my thoughts were consumed by her. I hadn't told the others that she had been involved. I wanted to find her, and make her pay for what she had done to me.

"A man is but the product of his thoughts what he thinks, he becomes" Master Splinter stood in the main doorway. His ears pricked to the sound of a small bird singing in the trees. I was ashamed of my recent inner monologue, and for a split second I thought Splinter could tell what I was thinking.

"Master Splinter, I am afraid" I whispered as he came and sat beside me. He placed his walking stick beside the seat and sighed as he made himself comfortable.

"Tell me what you fear Elizabeth"

"I am afraid of myself sensei" I didn't know how to express it any other way. I knew I wasn't a killer and these thoughts frightened me. I could tell that even though I was accepted by my new friends they were on edge around me, almost expecting me to snap. It hurt me to think that I had killed something and could do it again without knowing.

"Personal pain can be more terrifying than anything anyone else can inflict. You have been through some difficult periods in such a short space of time. It is expected that you would feel unsure of your surroundings. The people you have lost should not be forgotten but do not let their memory dictate how you would regard your new life." He smiled when Michelangelo and Casey walked out from the house laughing.

"Hey Zee! We were looking for you; we are going to have a movie night. You up for it?" Michelangelo held up a DVD case and waved it at me.

"Sure" I smiled softly and walked to the front door thanking Splinter before walking inside. "Zee?" I questioned the both of them. "Is that supposed to be a nickname?" I took the DVD case from them and scanned the back.

"Yeah, it seems a lot cooler than Elizabeth" Mikey grabbed the box back and skipped towards the television. The movie wasn't great but I didn't complain. It was light storied horror movie about a small town girl who is stalked by her high school teacher. When it was over I excused myself and went to bed and had a dreamless sleep.

Leonardo (POV)

I walked down the stairs silently. I wasn't worried about waking anyone up, I was already late. I had slept in because of the late night movie. I drank my tea quickly and headed for the door. She scared me. I really wasn't expecting to see anyone up so early. She stood in the grass in her bare feet. They were covered in mud and bits of grass; I was more worried about the blood stains that covered her pyjamas. Her hands and face were also stained. She seemed in a trance but be became aware of me when I spoke. "Elizabeth, what happened?"

She swayed, lifting her head. "I killed a moose" then pushed her head between her shoulders. I walked towards her and began guide her inside the house and up the stairs. I ran the bath in her room, and while the water ran I retrieved towels from the main bathroom closet. When I walked back into the bathroom I was shocked to see she had begun to take off her stained bed clothes. I turned away shyly "The towels are here"

"Thank you" she said and I heard her dip into the water. I waited in her room, not wanting to leave her alone. I sat on her bed and mulled over waking Donnie up or not. It was still pretty early and we had all had a late night. When the bathroom door opened she walked out wearing just a towel. Her hair was dark when wet and fell to one side of her neck, she pushed back her fringe as she approached me. She bit the top of her lip awkwardly, looking at me.

"I'm sorry" was all that she said. I stood up from her bed and made my way towards the exit, turning with a questioning look.

"Will you be okay?" I wasn't sure if that was the question I wanted to ask, but it was the only one I could think of. She sat on the bed and water dripped on to the sheets from her hair. Her ears hung low and made her look sad and upset.

"Yeah, I think so, I just need to sleep" Her tail twisted around her waist and I searched for the door handle with my hand and began twisting.

"Okay, if you need anything I will be just outside in the yard." She nodded and I left and walked downstairs for the second time that morning.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Raphael (POV)

She was dangerous. I knew it, but I also knew Donnie was right. Leatherhead came to us with the same problems, and I had to admit my own anger wasn't fully under control either. It was a beautiful morning; the fresh spring air filled my lungs as I stepped outside. Leonardo and April had cleaned up most of the blood and mud off the porch and on the stairs. It wasn't long before Splinter had come to join us for our morning meditation. It was always brief but he believed starting the day spiritually as a family helped connect us throughout the day. We gathered in a circle under the shade of an old oak tree near the barn. It was almost silent at the Farm House. Beside the sounds of animals it was completely peaceful.

When we had finished and stretched our legs out Master Splinter wanted to know what had happened with Elizabeth that morning. As Leonardo retold the story, our father listened without interruption. "It's gruesome sensei." Michelangelo was only saying what we all thought. It was one of the things I admired about Mikey; he never had trouble saying what he felt. I also hated it. Splinter nodded and fixed his eyes on the girl's bedroom window.

"She just needs help sensei. I haven't figured out what has happened to her, and if I don't have any samples from the Triceraton ships then I might never know. She is scared, alone and tired. Her new mutant instincts are trying to protect her." Donatello made a good argument, but someone had yet to propose a solution. I stabbed the grass between my legs with my sai and watched as it slowly descended into the soil.

"She must learn to control herself" we all knew sensei was right. If this kept happening who knows what kind of attention she could create. We all knew the risks of getting caught by the media. My mind flashed to instruments of dissection and giant test tubes with my brother's bodies floating inside them. I stabbed the ground harder to relive myself of the image.

"Calm down Raphael" Leo turned to me and I glared at him in return. "Master, could we train her? Bushido has helped many people overcome their afflictions. I mean, look at us. We only survived because of your teachings. It would help her control herself and we could be at peace knowing she can take care of herself" I had to admit, it wasn't a bad idea. Ninjitsu wasn't something anyone entered into lightly. To be a shadow warrior changed your perspective on things. It wasn't a hobby, it was a lifestyle. I knew Leo would be proud to hear his brother say those things, but we all knew it. Even happy go lucky Mikey.

"I believe it is our only option my sons" Master Splinter also knew the risks of training. A person could never change or undo the intense ninja instructions. It stayed with you for life, and became a part of you. We were all agreed. "Leonardo, you will begin her basic training in the morning" Splinter sat up and began to walk away. No one had expected his decision and Leonardo followed him with haste.

"Sensei, I don't understand. Why can she not train with us? I'm not sure if I can give her the kind of experiences we have gotten from you. I.. Master?" It was fun to watch Leo be so dumbfounded. The rest of us sat in the grass and giggled at him. He narrowed his eyes at us and it made us laugh harder.

"My son, you have the wisdom and the dedication to be a great teacher. I will be here for you with any advice and when you think she is ready, she may join our training sessions" His voice was loving and fatherly, he placed his hand on Leo's shoulder "But until then, you will teach her the ways of Bushido just as I have thought you." He left us in the morning sun. I sat back and watched the clouds fly by with a big grin on my face. I wasn't sure whether Leo had just received a great honour or an unbearable burden. Either way, this was going to be fun.

Elizabeth (POV)

I was disgusted in myself. My life had taken an unexpected turn; I was hunting animals at night in the woods. It had taken me hours to wash the blood from the new bed clothes April had given me, and in the end I gave up and had to throw them out. The smell overwhelmed my room. I borrowed candles from Leonardo and lit them hoping to mask the aroma. He stood in the doorway watching me light each one and place it in a specific spot. I was pretty sure everyone knew about my late night activities by now, but I couldn't help it and they knew I needed them. What had I become? I was dangerous, and hated myself even more for becoming that whining, damsel who needed protection from herself and everything around her.

"Thank you" I said turning and blowing out the match. The smoke rose and disappeared into the ceiling. Leonardo wasn't what I could call a conversationalist. He pretty much just said what he needed to and left. He was quiet, and would spend most of his time with Splinter or in the Dojo. On some level I could see that he and Raphael were more alike than I had previously thought and maybe that was why they fought as much as they did.

He stepped forward and sat on my bed. It shuddered under the new weight. He wasn't happy, I could tell by his expression and I wondered if he was nominated to tell me to leave the house and never come back. My heart stopped as he began to speak.

"I've been asked.." This was it. I had been only been nine days and this new body had already turned me into their enemy. I couldn't help it I just blurted it out.

"Karai did this to me!" I was shaking with fear and anger. Recalling her dismissal of my life and the eleven other lives locked in the cells at the Triceraton base. Emmet was alone now, and I was here, losing another piece of myself every day. Leonardo looked at me sharply and placed his hand on the edge of the bed.

"What?" I could see he was unsure what I had meant. We all knew exactly what happened to me, but when I filled him on what had happened previously that night he growled her name. "Karai" his fists balled and he stood up with so fast I could feel the air pass by my face. He paced the room and stopped to look out the window. "I've been asked to train you" he didn't look at me. His eyes were fixed on something else outside. I was shocked. It hadn't been what I expected.

"As a ninja?" I asked. He was breathing heavily now. I was sure he wasn't just asked to do this. He was told. I stood up beside him and placed my hand on the back of his shell. He turned to face me and stepped ahead of me walking to the door. I could see his reflection in the window pane as he stopped in the doorway again.

"We start tomorrow at dawn" he left me alone then, and I sat quietly in my room for the rest of the evening.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Elizabeth (POV)

I had set my alarm and woke up as its buzzing startled me. The sun was beginning to rise over the woods and I quickly got dressed. I wasn't sure what was deemed appropriate to wear to your first ninjitsu lesson but I decided on sweats and a dark green loose t-shirt. I pushed on the small comfortable shoes April had bought me. She had become such a great support. I also got the feeling she liked the female presence around the house. It was hard to breathe with the testosterone in the air.

Leonardo instructed me to meet him in the barn. I wasn't going to be late; I didn't want to make him angry today. He had reacted strangely to the news I gave him about Karai and I sat in my room yesterday wondering what I could have said to upset him. I knew he had some kind of feelings for her, but I didn't know the extent.

I opened the door of the barn and walked inside. It was dark and cold. The old beams creaked and swayed, and the walls needed to be painted and I could hear the birds that had decided to nest in the roof of the structure. I walked to the centre of the barn. Leonardo was in here. I could smell him, but I couldn't see him. His scent always reminded me of the ocean. The incense he used when he meditated hung to him and it filled my nose as I went deeper into the barn.

"Leo?" I called to him but received no answer. I wasn't stupid and I knew this was a test. I closed my eyes and focused my new enhanced senses. Sounds and smells melded into one and I could hear his footsteps approach, he drew his sword and jumped. I could feel steal against my neck. I didn't dare move. I opened my eyes and I could feel his stare in the back of my head. I turned slowly. The cold katana still pressed against me.

"You could hear me and you stayed still" It wasn't a question. He looked disappointed at my reluctance to attack him. I didn't know what he wanted from me. I was here because I had difficulty controlling myself and now he wanted me to supress all of that control and show him what I was really capable of. I shrugged my shoulders, unable to speak. He sheathed his sword and walked to the middle of the floor and sat. His hands motioned me to follow and sit and face him.

"First we will begin your training by melding your spirit with your body; this connects us to the earth, and grounds us, but also lifts us to the sun and warms our soul. The breathing exercises I will teach you can be used to control any situation. It also helps us to control the flow of Chi throughout our body. Chi is the energy we use in our reflections that can be transformed into a physical manifestation like a punch or a kick." He closed his eyes and I did the same. I could feel my heart rate slow in my chest and my breathing was full and thick. I peeked to make sure I had my position correct. "This exercise is done with complete focus" he voice was demanding and firm and I quickly closed my eyes. I could feel the sunshine on my cheek as it had ascended into the morning sky. The door of the barn squeaked in a quick breeze and the birds sang above me. Soon the noise was drowned out and I was alone with my thoughts. They had been consumed by Karai. That hadn't changed.

Karai (POV)

I watched my father play with her. He had a new pet. I laughed at the thought of it. She said she loved him, but nobody loved my father. They were just loyal to him because they feared him. She would stroll into the throne room and sit by his side. She disgusted me, and the only reason my father kept her around was because she was an heiress to a multibillion dollar company. The company itself was useful on its own. It was an arms firm selling weapons to different countries around the globe. I hadn't been very welcoming to our new guest and the more she tried to convince me of the love between my father and her the more I wanted to slip a poison asp between her sheets.

She was twenty-eight years old. My father was almost fifty and I was four years her junior. This façade had drained me for weeks and I trained with the Foot ninja to keep from her company. She had no place in our home. Her heels would click across the wooden floor announcing her presence throughout the house. I had explained our customs but she could not understand our ways. My father had commanded me to ensure her safety and I did so without question. I became second in his eyes; all he saw was his vendetta and his money. Now he saw her, a vapid blonde wench with no sense of decorum. I scowled at his decision to keep her as a lover. She had no right to be here.

I walked to my room and rolled out my futon to sleep. My phone made a sudden noise and I grabbed it expecting my father to have sent me the details of the new mission. It wasn't my father.

Karai! We need to talk! I will be back soon!

-Leonardo

I sighed at the message. What did he want now? I kept my promise and made sure the Foot stayed back as much as they could. I hadn't seen his brothers in months. Leonardo and I had kept our friendship a secret and I was sure his message wasn't about something foolish. His face flashed in front of me. I knew he wanted more from me than friendship, although he would never say. The only thing I needed from him was a weekly conversation that didn't include maiming, robbery, or killing. He was my release from the pressure of being my father's daughter. But Leonardo needed to understand one thing. I would do anything for my father. Anything.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Elizabeth (POV)

The days turned into weeks, and the turtles decided it was time to go back to the city. New York was like nothing I had ever seen. I stared with awe out the windows at the giant buildings. Michelangelo giggled at me. "Wait until we are up there tomorrow night." He pointed at another larger building. My stomach turned as I followed his finger. I was going to end up making a fool of myself.

The lair was new to me. I had been unconscious the first time I was brought here and I was amazed at how homely it felt. Donatello had graciously given me his room and set up a small sleeping station near his computers in the living room. The guys had definitely talked it over and Leonardo obviously thought he had already drawn the short straw by training me every day. My body adapted well to his instructions and I learned quickly. My new form was able give the impression of years of training and I was now able to control myself, most of the time. Splinter had given me a heavy wooden practice sword, and with Leo my skills were lethal. Leonardo seemed proud with my progress and although we spent more time together than anyone he would often avoid me in our free time. I was left to find my own amusement. I decided I wanted to learn Japanese. The turtles spoke it freely while I was left dumbfounded by the unfamiliar words. I picked up a few phrases with the help of Michelangelo. Communication was his strong point and I could tell he liked teaching me, but he was also unfocused and I would often have to bring him back to my attention.

Night were often spent on what the guys would call 'patrol' but it became clear that it was more about the freedom of being in the city than protecting it. I would stay back on the rooftop if there were signs of trouble, watching the criminals fall at their green feet. They laughed and climbed the ladder to join me. "Where's Leo?" Raphael noticed as he jumped over the roof ledge. Donatello waved his hand in indifference.

"I saw him run through the alley, he knows where we are. Leave him." We sat on the roof and I gazed over the city. The noise of so many people was hummed into my ears. The smell of gasoline and sweat waved around us.

"Nice night" Raphael walked beside me pressing his hands against the ledge. I nodded in response. "How are you feeling?" he turned away to look at the skyline as I faced him. I narrowed my eyes.

"You aren't great at small talk Raph, just spit it out" I leaned into my own hands feelings the cold stone beneath me. He looked shocked, and I laughed at his expression.

"I was being serious, you…" something caught his attention behind me and he squinted to see. "Oh man, is that Leo?" We all turned to face where Raph pointed. It was Leonardo. He stood on a similar rooftop, two or three blocks away, but he wasn't alone. Her hair flew violently in the sudden wind and although they did not stand too close. I could tell there was no malice between them.

"Are you fucking serious?" I was livid and ran towards them. Hatred filled my veins as I approached the woman who had ruined my life. I could finally have my revenge. I jumped over every rooftop and ignored the pleas behind me. I had no weapon, but I couldn't stop. I needed to make her pay. I stopped short of them. Keeping to the shadows. Leaving no trace. I listened for a moment.

"Leonardo, my father had commanded me to board that spaceship, I could not disobey my master. It would have been dishonourable." She stood closer to him, placing a hand on his bicep. He slowly puffed out a sigh.

"Karai, you left people to die. Innocent people. They were lucky we came when we did. That is not the bushido way. You chose to leave them behind, you could have saved them," he stopped to turn away from her. "All of them" his face was full of angry and sadness.

"What did they mean to me?" She pulled him around leaning in closer to his face. Her hands moved up to his shoulders and rested and his face. I could tell he was tense but his own hands covered hers. I could see their breath in the cold air. "Don't you think you carry enough burdens?" I had heard enough, and leapt from the shadows. I grabbed a katana from Leonardo and pushed him aside, kicking Karai away in the process. She slid across the ground but recovered quickly unsheathing her own weapon. She growled at me.

"Zee! Please, now is not the time for your revenge." Leonardo called to me but I ignored him. I lifted the katana towards her. She seemed hesitant then smiled, lifting her own arm.

"Foot ninja, to my location!" within seconds we were surrounded. I was momentarily concerned for Leonardo, but as the guys' arrived I focused on Karai. Dashing forward. The metal clashed and rang into the night air. I kicked at her knee attempting to bring her down but he jumped and twisted around me catching me unguarded and punching my waist. I was pushed forward with a sudden pain. I curved my arm with the katana but she blocked with her own, I saw an opening by her rips and I elbowed sharply then flipped her over my head. Her back cracked against the ledge of the roof and I lifted the katana for the final blow as I neared.

I was pushed aside firmly and suddenly. The katana skidded across the roof away from my grasp. I looked up expecting a Foot ninja. Leonardo stood with his hand out to Karai, helping her to her feet. When she regained her footing she kicked Leonardo backwards sending him towards me. I couldn't believe what he had done. Karai pulled a smoke bomb from her belt and disappeared as we coughed away the dust. The foot were gone, and so where my chances of vengeance.

"Is everyone okay?" I could hear Donatello's voice come from behind the smoke and as it cleared I picked up the katana and we gathered into a circle. I was angry and I knew the tension could be felt by everyone. I couldn't help myself, I swung my fist. It landed hard on Leonardo's cheek and sent him flying back towards Raphael. It was silent in New York for those few seconds and stunned green faces peered at me.

"If you ever do that again" I pointed his katana at him. "I will kill you" I threw the blade to the ground and it crashed at his feet. I left them on that rooftop and walked to April's apartment. I wasn't staying in the lair tonight.


End file.
